A change in life and lover
by Cocoa-potter
Summary: Harry was payed a visit by an unexpected. Something he kind of suspected about Dumbledore finally came to light. Not everything is what you thought you knew. Watch Harry as he was marked by the dark and found a better life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,**

** So anyway's, I decided to make a yaoi Harry Potter fanfic. So I just thought to make a notice for you guy's and here we go. **

**Summary: Harry realized something suspicious is going on around Private Drive. He felt eyes looking at him at the back of his head yet no one was around him. His uncle looks at him fearfully, his aunt the same along with his cousin. He had no thoughts except one question, Who made the Dursley's scared of him enough to let him do whatever he wanted without question? Who keeps sending him these vivid dreams? He wanted to meet the one who made his life better yet difficult. The question that keeps bugging him is this, who is the person behind all this?**

**Pairings: You'll figure it out soon enough.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**Note: It all started during the summer after second year. So meaning Harry will be thirteen but age in this story does not matter. Yes People he'll be with a certain adult but that's the only hint I am giving you.**

* * *

There was a family living in Private Drive. A family you would most likely consider normal. They would be normal if it wasn't for their nephew, a boy by the name of Harry James Potter. The reason he wouldn't be considered normal is thanks to his history to being a wizard. That's right folks wizards can be very common if you know how to find them.

Harry scoffed, it was one thing to be the only wizard here, everyone despises him because he was abnormal. He was beaten to an extent by his cousin just for the hell of it. Right now, they seem to be ignoring him for some weird reason or the other but he didn't care. At some point they'll crack then they would use him as a punching bag. A tap on the window made him turn to see one of Hogwarts owl staring at him expectedly and he looked at it's leg to see a note tied to it.

Harry hurried to grab the note and opened the letter and shock written on his face.

_Potter,_

_ Dumbledore wants you to be ready for some unknown reason. I am beginning to be suspicious of him and I think you need to be wary of him as well. If I knew more information concerning you or the war I'd tell you whenever I can, and no Potter, I am not ordered to do this by anyone. This is of my own free will. Consider the Dursley's leaving you alone as a favor._

_Severus Snape_

_p.s. If you wish to talk, Send me a signal and I'll fake a detention. Oh and keep this a secret from your...friends._

Harry widen his eyes and he reread the note. Is this even true? Why would Snape send him this letter? It could be a fake. Harry panicked when he reread the last sentence. Snape knew what went on with the Dursley's? But how? A thumb on the stairs going up told Harry that business is ready to be announced. Pounding on his door, "Potter, get up you lazy arse, dad wants a word with you." Dudley said before his pounding footsteps went back downstairs.

Wonder what Vernon wants with him. Harry shrugged and got out of his room and went downstairs to Vernon glaring at him. "Boy I have very important people coming this evening and I want you to stay up in your room making no sound whatsoever. Do I make myself clear?" He demanded. Harry thought for a moment, so the masons are finally coming eh? Harry nodded his head at his uncle, "Yes sir." He went up stairs and went to open his door before he heard footsteps inside.

Wary, he pulled out his wand, "1, 2, 3." He whispered before he slammed his door open and looked in shock. Severus stood before him with a smirk on his dark handsome face and he nodded in approval. "Good thinking in using your wand Potter, but you can put it away now. There will be no fighting."

Harry looked at him warily and did as he was told but left it in his sleeve. He closed the door and made sure it was locked and went to sit on his bed. His professor followed him and sat next to him. Albet very close since their knees were touching.

"Did you get my letter?" He asked Harry. Harry nodded and looked at him curiously. "Why would you do that for me? I thought you hated me in the first place." He said. An emotion Harry thought was regret before it turned to stone cold. Snape looked at him in the eye and sighed. He put his thumb over Harry's cheek and gently moved in soft motions that mad Harry lean into the touch. "It was for appearance sake. I also thought it's because you were a copy carbon of your father, I didn't like that but I was glad for one thing though." He said. Harry looked at him curiously. "What?" Severus sighed before he leant in and kissed Harry on the forehead, "You act more like your mother." Harry looked at him and smiled widely.

"Do I really?" Severus's expression soften and he nodded. "Wow." Harry said.

Severus watched Harry and stood up. Harry looked up at him, baffled. "Where are you going?" Severus felt pained that he'd have to leave Harry behind. "I have to go back to Hogwarts or else Dumbledore will suspect me. Now I need you to listen carefully." He said. Harry looked at him and nodded.

"You cannot tell your friends about this. I don't think you can even trust them but I know someone who is neutral in this war. His name I believe is Zabini, you can talk to him if you wish. But remember, your friends can't know about this." Harry looked upset about but nodded anyways. Severus bent to Harry's level and hugged him. "I don't know what I can do without you Harry, but promise me you try to stay away from them. Promise me." Harry nodded in the hug and reluctantly let go. "Will you write to me sir?" Severus nodded at him before apparating out of his room.

Tired of the events, Harry took his glasses off and set them on the table next to his bed and layed down to sleep.

* * *

**I know that was a little bit OC of Severus but I thought to make a change in him so he could be a father figure to Harry. Please review me if you think it was good or need some re sentencing, I'd be happy to do so. Also, before I start the next chapter, I was thinking of getting Harry to contact Blaize Zabini about the war and whether or not he's on the right side. Please private message me to let me know what I should do. Thank You!  
**


	2. Note

**Hello everyone,**

** Now I know what most of you are probably thinking, why a notice in the beginning of the story? You see, I was kind of hoping if anyone would like to be a beta. I would need that because I tend to mess up on things. Plus i would like some ideas from my beta on the chapters so I could continue this story. So if anything, if you guy's want to be my beta, please let me know through pm. **

**Thank You!**


	3. A Snake and after thought

**Hello everybody,**

** This is the second chapter. I do hope you'll like it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry sighed as he vacuum the living room floor. His uncle has been glaring at him none stop since he woke up and started on his chores. At first he hadn't done anything for the most part but Harry knew they would crack sooner or later and start beating him. He was reluctant to admit it, but their nervousness was starting to make him worry.

Laughter outside and Harry could Dudley talking to his friend Pier Polkiss. Harry sighed just about finished with vacuuming so he went outside to start on the garden.

xxxxxx

It was already mid afternoon and the sun wouldn't stop beating down on Harry. It was hot enough to make him sweat in a matter of seconds. Just when he was about to clean the dirt a hiss stopped him and he reared back in shock. It was a snake. A very long snake and he could tell it was poisonous as well. _$Stupid human, messing around with my nest.$ _And apparently a female by the sound of it's voice. Harry slowly bent down to his knees, careful to keep contact. _$I am sorry lady snake. I did not know you were here. I was just tending to my aunt's garden.$_ The snake looked at him in total surprise and shock.

_$A speaker! A real and truly speaker. Good Salazar child, I did not know you were a speaker. If I knew, I would've been less rude. How can I make it up to you?$_

Harry looked at the snake amusement clearly in his green eyes. '_Maybe I should take advantage of this. _Harry thought he heard a chuckle in the back of his mind but he ignored it in favor of the snake in front of him. _$Well I think you could stay with me.$ _The snake looked at him thoughtfully for a minute. _$That sounds like a reasonable idea. Alright, let me be your protector. I can be your companion.$_ The snake looked at him pleadingly. Harry sighed but smiled at the snake gently. _$Alright, you can stay with me. But only should you bite anyone unless they're hurting me$ _Harry thought if snakes could smile, this one was certainly doing just that.

Harry kept tending to the garden, although talking to the snake who he had deemed Andrea about himself and everything made all feelings of sadness and loneliness washed away from him and he smiled. Glad to have a friend. He picked the snake up and wrapped Andrea around his waist and walked into the house, hoping his family won't take the snake from him.

xxxxxxxx

After he done his chores, Harry lay on his bed thinking while Andrea was sleeping on his stomach. A pop sounded outside and Harry slowly sit up and tried not to wake Andrea when he put her on his bed. Harry went to the window and saw it was his potion professor. He waved to Snape and grinned when he though he saw a nod. Harry saw Andrea awake and he went to his trunk and put his robe on. _$What are you doing Harry?$ _She asked him. He went over to Andrea and gently put around his shoulder's and she hissed in suprise. _$i am meeting a friend outside. He is also a wizard like me but a lot more stronger then a I am._ He felt more then saw Andrea nodded her head.

Harry tip-toed down stairs and carefully went to the door and saw Snape standing outside. Harry opened the door and shyly smiled at the man before him.

Severus looked at the boy and raised his eye brow in suprise at seeing a poisonous snake wrapped around his shoulders. _'Well the boy is a parseltongue so it's not that surprising but still, it'll take some getting used to.'_ Severus thought.

**_(For now on, this part of the chapter is on Severus's point of view)_**

Severus looked at the boy who smiled up at him shyly. "What is it that made you come back here professor?" Harry asked him. "Have you contacted Zabini yet?" He asked the boy. Severus watched in amusement when Harry wiggled his nose. "No not yet, I planned on doing that at some point tonight." Severus nodded. "Alright, I only came by just to check on you, apparently you already have a companion besides your owl."Severus said drily. Harry sheepishly smiled at him and petted the snake.

"I know it's weird to see me with a snake but she's actually not all that bad. Her name's Andrea and she wanted to stay with me when she found out that I am a speaker." Severus rose his eye brow at that.

Severus sighed, "Very well then. I want you to go back inside and try to rest. I feel better knowing your taking care of yourself." Harry nodded and hurry yet quietly go back inside the house of number four private drive.

Severus looked around to see if anybody was watching him and he apparated back to Hogwarts with a soft pop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus landed on his feet carefully just outside the wards of Hogwarts and he spotted a figure and knew it was Dumbledore. "Ah Severus, just the man I was looking for." Severus sneered at the old fool. "What do you want Albus?" He said.

The old coot tutted at him, "Now now my boy, no need for that. Now come with me to the office so we can talk." Severus rolled his eyes and sneered, "this had better hurry seeing that it is late." Albus just ignored him and smiled. "Don't worry Severus, this will only take a minute."

...

They reached the goregoyle**(Did I spell this right?) **just a few minutes later. "bubblegum" Albus said cheerfully.

Severus scowled when he sat down on the arm chair in front of the desk. Albus was sitting in front of him with a facade of cheerfulness. "Now Severus, I believe you went to see the boy?" Severus tensed and narrowed his eyes at the headmaster. "Why should this be any of your business Dumbledore?" He demanded.

Albus sighed at him and his twinkling blue eyes hardened and Severus shivered at the stare. "No one was suppose to go and bother Harry, I had warned everyone including you yet you went anyway. Why is that may I ask?" Albus looked at him curiously. Severus sneered at the man.

"What I do related to Harry Potter is none of your concern Headmaster, now may I leave?" He snapped. Albus snapped in disappointment and nodded. "Very well Severus, you may leave." Severus nodded at him curtley before leaving the room.

xxxxx

Severus sat down on his couch and sighed. Ever since he found out what's been going on with Harry at the Dursley's and being furious about the that and threatening them. He had been working none stop, not getting enough sleep. He hated Dumbledore with his very being and he wished the man would leave him alone once and for all.

* * *

***Coughs in embarrassment* Well what do you guy's think? Was it alright? Do you think it's a good chapter? Is there something that I need to add to it? Please read and review me please. Oh and vote too. **

**Thank You!**


End file.
